SWTOR: Last Hope
by Yo-Yo-Yoni
Summary: Half a year after the Eternal Empire's attack on the galaxy, much has changed. The Republic and Sith Empire fight amongst each other while the Eternal Empire reaps that benefits. But in the shadows, plans are set in motion. Lana Beniko must embark on a new mission, to find the one person she knows can lead them out from under the Eternal Throne's shadow, and save the galaxy.
1. Chapter 1 - Remnant

Chapter 1

**Remnant**

Lana downed her drink and took another short glance behind her at the entrance of the bar. She wasn't sure who she'd find, however. She might find, like the last ten times, that no one was there. Or perhaps she'd see a squad of Skytroopers looking to hunt her down, not that she'd give them the chance. But maybe she'd see a man, with spiky hair, cybernetic implants, and his signature red jacket, coming forward to meet her.

After the recent theft of critical data from a Zakuulan outpost, by a certain blond yellow-eyed Sith, she knew that the Skytroopers are certainly somewhere looking for her. But, once again, she found no one. She turned back to the bar and waved the bartender for a refill.

"Expecting company?" he asked.

"Yes, just not sure what kind," Lana replied cryptically.

"So," he continued while filling her glass, "what's a Sith doing in the middle of Nar Shaddaa?"

"Expecting company," Lana gave him a fake smile.

After a few moments of silence, the bartender suddenly leaned in and began to whisper.

"You know, I know of some people who have real need of your skills. If you're interested, they would pay you handsomely."

"Sorry bud, but credits aren't my priority right now."

The bartender scoffed, "Then you'd be one of a kind. Everyone's priority is credits nowadays. It ain't easy to earn money when every job in the galaxy is being sucked dry by the Eternal Empire, or Zakuul, or whatever they call themselves," he looked around nervously before continuing in an even lower voice, "What's the point of making something, if they're just going to take it away?"

"What's the point indeed," Lana replied understandingly.

The bartender nodded one more time before walking away to continue his lack-of-credit making job. After several more minutes of waiting, Lana heard her commlink finally beep.

"About time Theron," she spoke into it, "I've been waiting for nearly half-an-hour."

"Nice to hear your voice as well," she heard him reply in a sarcastic tone, "Sorry about the wait, but your little stunt has got the Skytroopers jumpy. They're searching every ship that lands."

"This little stunt may be just the breakthrough we need," Lana replied matter-of-factly.

"Best tell me in person, I'm at the southern landing pad."

"What? We were supposed to meet at the bar."

"Change of plans, I found someone who might be able to help us."

Lana sighed, "Fine, just be on the lookout. Zakuul has eyes everywhere."

Lana stood up, dropped a few coins on the bar which the bartender hastily picked up, and began walking towards the exit through the crowd.

"May I remind you, I've been a spy for a little longer then you," Theron said, "I know how to keep incognito."

"Oh really? Remind me who got caught back on Rishi?"

"You want to go there? Remind me who _let _me get caught on Rishi?"

"Fair enough, but I didn't get you caught."

"Still not sure I believe you on that."

Lana finally got past the moving crowd and found Theron, in his red jacket, leaning against a railing on the edge of the platform.

"About time," he said while pushing himself into an upright position.

"So, who's this contact?" Lana asked.

They hopped into Theron's speeder and speed away towards a cluster of nearby buildings.

"An old friend: self-proclaimed businessman Jakarro, and his faithful assistant: C2-D4."

"Jakarro? What's he doing on Nar Shaddaa?"

"Well, where else would a lucrative businessman conduct his totally legitimate trade?" Theron explained, "Some of their clientele are people within the Eternal Empire, I figured they might have some information that could help you get started."

Theron broke off from main traffic and approached a private landing pad where an armor-clad Wookie, alongside a silver protocol droid, was waiting.

"Ms. Beniko and Mr. Shan," C2-D4 began as Theron landed the landspeeder, "I must say it is a pleasure to see such old friends once again."

"Rwaaar!" Jakarro said as he grabbed Theron in a massive hug as soon as he hopped out of the speeder.

"Wow! Hey!" Theron yelled as Jakarro lifted him up.

"It's good to see you two as well," Lana said with a calm smile.

"But if you could refrain from crushing my ribs, I would also be thankful," Theron finally managed to say as Jakarro let him go.

"C2, I see you've finally managed to… pull yourself together," Lana joked.

"Indeed, my master finally recognized that I'd be far more useful in one piece."

"Really? Is that why you seem to be doing so well for yourself?" Theron asked as he gestured towards the luxurious apartment the landing pad was attached to.

"Oh of course not, this place belongs to a… client of ours. Let's just say he owes us a little assistance."

"Yeah, I'm going to put a pin in that topic already. Listen, we've come here to ask for some help."

"Rowwer," Jakarro bellowed.

"We need resources and information,"

"Jakarro, Theron says you've had business with people in the Eternal Empire. May I assume these aren't… 'official' representatives?" Lana asked.

"Rawwer!"

"Indeed, Zakuul may be more advanced than the Republic and Empire," C2 explained, "but their society isn't free from, uh, the productivity of our business."

"Right. They'd be missing a lot if they were," Theron said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm planning my own 'trip' to Zakuul," Lana said, "it would benefit from any contacts you set me up with."

"Roower?" Jakarro asked.

"I'm hoping to find another old friend of ours. The only one, I believe, that could give us a chance to turn everything around."

* * *

Lana stood leaning over a rail on the edge of the balcony looking at a passing ad transport which lit up the surrounding buildings with an array of bright colors now that the sun had set. Theron finally exited the apartment.

"Well, that went better than expected," he began, "Good thing Wookies have a soft spot for old friends."

"Good thing indeed," Lana replied.

Theron raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, what's up?" he asked leaning on the railing as well with his back to the skylanes, "It's been a while since we had a chance to catch up."

"You know exactly what's up," she began without moving her head, "I've spent the last six months on an, almost constant, run. Between leaving the Empire unannounced and being a Sith, it's been a while since I've had anyone I could rely on. And now, I'm about to run headlong into hostile territory just for the chance of finding someone who may very well be dead by now. I just wonder sometimes if we've even got a chance."

A few seconds after she finished, she heard Theron sigh and realized what she'd done.

"I'm sorry, I know you two are close," she said having finally turned to look at him.

"No, I understand. You haven't had an easy time," he replied as he looked down at the floor.

"No one has. I guess that's why we've got to do this. Even if there's just a small chance she's still out there."

They stood together in silence for a few moments until Theron suddenly shot up.

"Speaking of which!" he exclaimed as his cybernetic implants lit up and he reached to press one of them.

"You've decoded the intel?" Lana straightened up.

"Yep, processing it now," he stood still for several seconds as his eyes darted around rapidly.

"I think I've got something," he finally said, "There are several mentions of an 'Outlander' from just before Zakuul attacked the Republic and Empire."

"Yes, we know she struck down Valkorian, which is what Emperor Arcann used to justify attacking but is there any mention of what happened to her after?"

"I'm getting there," Theron replied, "I'm not sure, but I'm seeing a lot of usage of the word frozen. I… I think she's been frozen in Carbonite."

"Carbonite? You mean she could have been asleep this whole time?"

"I… I don't know. But it means she's alive! Although finding her may be harder than we thought. She may not be in a prison. She could be stored in some random warehouse for all we know."

"No, Arcann wouldn't keep the woman who killed his father somewhere random. He'd have someplace specific."

Before Lana could continue to theorize, she was distracted by the sound of her commlink beeping once again.

"HK? What is it?" Lana spoke into it.

"Request: Master Beniko, an emergency may be arising at the landing spot. Your assistance may be required."

"What is it? Skytroopers?"

"Statement: It is unclear who is responsible, but Skytroopers do not seem to be involved, or if they are, they aren't doing a very good job. Your assistance would be appreciated, however."

"Alright, I'll be there soon," Lana deactivated her commlink and turned back to Theron, "You mind if I take the speeder?"

"No problem, I'll finish with Jakarro and meet you at the landing spot."

"Ok, see you soon."

Lana got into the landspeeder and took off towards the edge of the main city sprawl.

"HK wouldn't call me unless it was something serious," Lana thought to herself, "If something has him worried it can't be good."

As Lana flew past the edge, the city levels quickly dropped, and Lana flew towards an abandoned building rooftop with an Imperial Shuttle she "acquired" when she left the Empire. Lana landed the speeder near the shuttle and quickly walked towards the ramp where a yellow and black droid stood with his rifle upholstered.

"HK, what's going on?" Lana asked the droid as she stopped in front of him.

"Assurance: Master Beniko I have already captured the suspicious individual responsible for the emergency I mentioned. I've secured them in the cargo bay."

"What? Who?"

"It appears to be a T7-series astromech droid."

"An astromech droid?" Lana asked in disbelief.

"Affirmative. Irritation: One who I must say is perhaps the rudest droid I have had the displeasure of meeting."

"You called it an emergency," Lana continued irritably, "what if this astromech was just doing some maintenance?"

"Defensive: the astromech has already admitted to having been searching for you."

"Searching for me?"

"Indeed, it has requested to speak with you as soon as you returned."

"Then show me."

HK led Lana up the ramp and into the adjacent cargo hold which was practically empty except for a single deactivated astromech droid in the center.

"Why did you deactivate him?" Lana asked.

"Obvious statement: I did state it irritated me. Do not fret, master, I shall reactivate it immediately."

HK walked over to the back of the droid and fiddled around with its components until the astromech suddenly lit back up and reactivated with a series of sharp beeping noises.

"Roooeer!" the astromech exclaimed as he noticed Lana.

"Yes, you've found me. But you'd best explain why you were looking for me in the first place."

"Beep-Beep."

"T7-O1?! You're here?" Lana quickly kneeled down, smiled, and pat the droid, "I'm so sorry, I didn't recognize you. You look a lot more banged up than when we last met."

"Rooo."

"We've all been through a lot. But since you're here I'm guessing you want to help, right?"

"Reep!"

"Well, you're welcome to join us. In fact, we've just got some new information on your master that I'm sure you'd like to hear. Don't worry, she's alive."

* * *

Lana had just grabbed a ration pack when she heard the distinct sound of another speeder landing nearby. Looking through the viewport, she was relieved to see Theron again. Walking up the ramp, he joined her inside the shuttle.

"Hey, so what happened?" Theron asked.

"Turns out we've got a few more people on our side than we thought," Lana gestured at T7 which had rolled up behind the former Republic agent.

"T7? What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Reep Roop!"

"Yep," Lana smiled, "Turns out he's been trying to find her too when he heard of the heist I pulled off in that Zakuulan outpost. He tracked down my ship so he could help. I get the feeling an astromech droid of his caliber would be very handy."

"Disdain: As if this shuttle wasn't cramped enough," HK interrupted.

"HK!" Lana scolded him as he exited the room.

"Looks like you might have some entertainment on this trip after all," Theron joked.

"Not the kind of entertainment I want, thanks," she shook her head.

They stood in silence before Theron continued.

"Well, here's all the information," he took out a small datapad and handed it to Lana, "the clearance code to enter Zakuulan space is in there too."

Silence once again.

"I guess this is goodbye for now," he finally said.

"Yep," Lana sighed and looked at him.

"Augh, I just wish I could come along,"

"I know you do Theron, but we're gonna need more than just the three of us to fight against Zakuul. And no one is more suited to find the people and resources we need than you."

"I know," he nodded, "I just wish I could be there for her. She'll be so disoriented and confused."

"She's my friend too. I'll protect her with every fiber of my being, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I do," he sighed, "hey, you know back on Yavin? When I said I hoped I would never see you again?"

"How could I forget?" she smiled.

"Well, I'm glad I was wrong."

"So am I."

Theron nodded and turned to leave before suddenly turning back.

"Oh, and I also left a message on that datapad. Just, when you find Faynora, give it to her, please."

"I'll make sure she gets it."

"Thanks."

After one final moment of silence, Theron and Lana wrapped their arms around each other for a final goodbye.

"Good luck, Lana."

"Don't worry Theron, I'll find her."

"I know you will."

After several more seconds in a tight embrace, Theron let go, walked down the ramp, and waved as Lana primed the shuttle's engines, unfolded its wings and took off into orbit.

"Until we meet again," she whispered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2 - Crumbling

Chapter 2

**Crumbling**

As the shuttle flew through hyperspace, the blue corridor of light created an eerie glow around the bridge where Lana sat going over the information within the datapad.

"Asylum?" she read quietly, "'A shadowport, hidden within the atmosphere of a gas giant,' could be a good place to check out."

Before she could continue, she was distracted by a blinking light on the console, indicating her arrival at the Eternal Empire's border. Connecting the datapad to the computer, she took the ship out of hyperspace and pulled it to a stop. Moments later her communication terminal beeped.

"Please upload clearance code now," a robotic voice directed.

With the datapad connected, Lana pressed a few buttons on the console and sent out the clearance code as instructed.

"Theron, this is where I'm counting on you," she whispered.

"Processing code now."

A few moments of stressful silence followed as Lana contemplated what she would do if the code didn't work.

Luckily the next thing she heard was, "Clearance code confirmed, you may proceed through the detection grid."

Letting out a bated breath, Lana reengaged the engines and flew the ship forward. After passing through the grid, she was about to prime the hyperdrive before the ship's sensors lit up indicating the sudden arrival of a Zakuulan patrol ship.

"Unidentified shuttle, power down your engines and prepare to be boarded!" a voice suddenly came through the speaker.

"Damn!" Lana thought to herself, "could they know?"

"I repeat, power down your engines or we will disable them by force."

Lana knew her ship had minimal offensive weapons and a hyperdrive far slower than a Zakuulan patrol ship. Realizing she had no means of escape she powered down her engines once again and activated the comm channel.

"This is Transport Shuttle two-two-six, complying with your request," she said.

"Keep your engines and shields down and hold your position."

"Understood."

Lana got out of her chair and walked into the adjacent room where HK and T7 were waiting.

"Looks like we have a problem," she told them.

"Eagerness: Just say the word master, and I shall fend off these interlopers at once."

"No. HK you need to hide under one of the floor panels. T7 you can stay up here."

"Protestation: Why must I hide?"

"We can't get out of this by fighting unless there's no choice. If it comes down to it I'll signal you and you can take them by surprise, but until then hide!" Lana ordered.

"Irritation: I do not like this plan," HK said but begrudgingly opened a nearby floor panel, dropped into the maintenance shaft, and closed the panel above him.

"T7, act busy," Lana continued, "I'll see if we can get out of this."

Walking over to the airlock she heard the clanking of the patrol ship attaching itself to the other side. After the locks were secured and air pressurized on both ships Lana opened the airlocks to reveal a squad of white Skytroopers led by a singular white armor-clad Knight of Zakuul.

The knight walked directly in front of Lana, his armor and height easily dwarfing her, as the Skytroopers began to search her ship. He looked at her silently for several moments before starting.

"What is your business within the Eternal Empire?" he said with a rough and somewhat muffled voice due to his helmet.

"I just finished a supply run, sir. I was on my way back for a fresh pick up at the trade station in the, uh, Coupra system," Lana replied with her previously thought out story, "you could check my clearance code, you'll see I've been making these trips for several months now."

The Skytroopers, meanwhile, had completed their check of the ship and reported it as being empty to the knight who hadn't taken his eyes off Lana.

"Hmm, well, unfortunately, you will have to make a detour from your standard 'trip'," he continued, "There is an emergency on a nearby planet. By order of Emperor Arcann, all ships capable of carrying cargo are to be redirected to Agantu immediately."

"I understand, sir. I'll make my way there immediately and help in any way I can," she gave him a fake smile.

"Actually, we're on our way there ourselves. We shall provide you with an escort, so you don't run into any… problems, on your way. In fact, perhaps I should leave a few Skytroopers on board in case any less… accommodating individuals decide to board your defenseless ship."

"That's a generous offer. But I am sure me and my droid—"

"That wasn't an offer."

Realizing she had no choice but to comply, Lana bit her lip and nodded.

"Good, Units 4 and 7 remain on board, the rest of you back onto the ship."

With his arms crossed behind his back and a turn on his heel, the knight re-entered the airlock and returned to his ship with every Skytrooper except for two.

"I guess I'll just wait on the bridge than," Lana walked backward from the two and reentered the shuttle's bridge.

When she was sure she was out of earshot, she let out a grateful sigh, "They weren't after me, at least."

A few seconds later the ship's navigational computer received course data to Agantu and soon both ships were in hyperspace heading further and further away from Lana's goal.

* * *

Hours passed before both ships had exited hyperspace and Lana got a glimpse of her first destination within the Eternal Empire. Most of Agantu was an orange desert that seemed to only stop for green patches of what looked like jungles.

As Lana surveyed the landscape the patrol ship signaled her to follow. After a brief re-entry, she was led towards what looked like an old settlement on the edge of one of the jungles. She landed her shuttle next to the patrol ship on a relatively flat area of sand, but before she had a chance to power down her ship the two Skytroopers burst into the bridge.

"You have been ordered to report to Knight Burros immediately," they told her in their robotic voice.

"Alright, I'll be there in a moment. Just need to lock up the ship."

"You are required to comply, force is authorized if you do not.

"Fine! But if this ship breaks down, you'll be the ones I blame."

Escorted by the two Skytroopers, Lana didn't have a way to signal HK. But she momentarily stopped near T7.

"Hey T7, don't know how long I'll be out. Do me a favor and look down in the maintenance shaft. I saw a few red lights just before we landed, I think the landing gear needs a tune-up."

T7 spun his dome and beeped in understanding.

"Thanks, buddy."

Continuing out of the ship and down the ramp, the Skytroopers led Lana towards the knight's ship. As they approached she noticed the knight scratching something off the bright red streak, which adorned the side of his ship.

"Alright, so what do you need help with on such a backwater world," she asked him once she was close enough.

The knight, taking off his helmet to reveal dark skin covered by scars and a bushy beard, turned to once again tower over her.

"The details aren't important," he began with a now unmuffled voice.

"But I still need to know what you need."

"We need you to help transport a large volume of resources off-world in a short amount of time. You would be paid generously for helping," before Lana could reply he finished with, "and that is not a request."

Lana paused, thinking what to do now but realized she once again had no choice.

"You're aren't leaving me with a lot of options, but alright. I'll haul this cargo for you."

"Then you will be doing the Eternal Empire an invaluable service," the knight's lips curved into an unsettling smile, "Report to the storage rooms on the east side of the village," he pointed in the general direction before turning back to his business.

Lana rolled her eyes and began walking towards the village. She started to consider what she would do but was distracted by the smell. A mix of what smelled like feces and rotten meat forced her to gag before regaining her composure. The houses were constructed of dried mud supported by wooden beams as well as dried thatch roofing that, she assumed, came from the nearby jungle.

"This is no colony," Lana realized.

Her second clue was the inhabitants. A species that Lana had never seen before, mostly humanoid but with distinct ridges on their faces as well as only four fingers. Any other features were masked by their tattered clothes and dry dirt that covered them from head to toe. A few gave Lana a short glance before hurriedly looking back down, but most didn't even acknowledge her presence.

After passing several mud huts with her nose plugged, she arrived in front of several pristine and out of place storage rooms. Looking at their contents she was surprised to find, stacked in neat and organized rows, bales of a greenish-blue crop. Before she had a chance to investigate further she sensed the presence of someone nearby.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Lana turned around to discover another knight. A woman with black, but graying, hair tied up in a bun above almost impossibly light blue eyes which were now silently judging Lana. The knight raised her eyebrow, awaiting a response.

"Your friend over there," Lana gestured towards the patrol ship, "said you needed help hauling some cargo off-world."

The knight waited a few seconds before letting out a sigh and began speaking in a surprisingly calm and friendly voice.

"Let me guess, he offered to 'escort' you here?"

"He did, as a matter of fact, he was quite insistent," Lana nearly complained.

"That's Burros for you," the knight said as she began leaning against one of the walls of the storage rooms and crossed her arms, "truth be told we don't need any more ships. But since you're already here, I guess you'll want to make a little something for wasting your time, right?"

"I suppose."

"Then go ahead and grab what's left and head back to your ship. Burros will give you the coordinates to the delivery point."

"Mind if I asked what this stuff is?"

"Not at all, it's a crop farmed by the natives here. It's something of a delicacy back on Zakuul."

"Well, this doesn't look like much of a farming operation."

"It… isn't. Zakuul discovered this planet and the natives four years ago. Some people got their hands on a sample of the crop and news of it spread to the point that a deal was brokered with the natives. There _were _plans to create a more expansive operation here, but then Emperor Valkorian was assassinated and after the war, well, the planet was forgotten. But not the crops."

"Emperor Arcann didn't pick up where his father left off?"

"No, he didn't. All he cared about was keeping the people on Zakuul in bliss."

The knight's eyes seemed to drift away as Lana detected a hint of animosity in her voice.

"But he assigned two knights to ensure the crops were collected?"

"Actually, only one knight," she snapped out of her contemplation, "I'm here investigating sightings of someone I'm looking for. Speaking of which, you wouldn't have happened to come across a man going by the name of Koth Vortena by any chance?"

"No, is he someone I should look out for?"

"He's a deserter," the knight's voice suddenly shifted to cold and stern, "Abandoned his duty to Zakuul during the war. If you spot him, let any Zakuulan authorities know immediately."

"I'll… do that," Lana said, taken aback by the sudden change in tone.

"Good, now if you don't mind, I have an investigation to conduct."

The knight started walking away before Lana stopped her.

"By the way, I'm Lana. What about you?"

The knight stopped for a moment before looking at Lana one more time and saying, "Senya."

* * *

Lana clapped her hands to get some of the dust off them. After several hours of moving the bales from the storage rooms, with the help of the natives, the ship was finally ready to launch.

"Alright, my cargo bay's full," she said as she approached Burros who was sitting in a chair under the shade of this ship.

"Good, have all of the crops been taken?"

"Yes, in fact, Senya said you could have taken what was left on your ship."

Burros stood up from his chair suddenly and looked Lana directly in the eye.

"Senya," he said in a mocking voice, "does not represent my mission here. I could care less about what she says."

"Okay, okay, I just thought perhaps you'd have liked to oversee this last bit yourself."

"I did not ask for your thoughts. Now," he grabbed his datapad and transferred a set of coordinates to Lana's, "you are to deliver the crops to this location within two days. To ensure your compliance I am leaving two Skytroopers on your ship for the duration of this job. You'll only be compensated after you've completed the delivery."

Lana sighed, "If that's what it takes."

"It is. Now wrap up here and get moving."

Lana nodded and turned back to her ship. As she approached it she saw several of the natives slowly backing away from her ship.

"Hey! What're you—"

Before Lana could continue a blue bolt of light, accompanied by the sound of blaster fire, hit one of the natives, a young boy, who collapsed onto the ground moments later.

"Hey!" Lana began to sprint towards the natives.

Two Skytroopers had appeared from the behind the ship with both their weapons raised, one of which was smoking. The rest of the natives had begun running away from them in a panic.

"What was that for?!" She yelled as she stopped in front of the boy and crouched to examine him.

"Natives attempted to analyze the ship. Orders are to dissuade any attempts to understand technology," one of the Skytroopers explained.

"So you start shooting?"

The boy wasn't breathing so Lana hastily ran into her ship to grab a medpac. By the time she was back out, Senya and Burros had arrived.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Burros demanded upon seeing Lana.

"Ask your soldiers," she gestured at the Skytroopers before bending back down to treat the boy.

"Skytroopers!" Senya said, "What happened here?"

"Under Knight Burros's order, we're to shoot any natives who attempted to examine advanced technology."

"Knight Burros explain yourself!"

"Ma'am, we were ordered to keep the primitive natives pacified under any condition. I believed that any contact with advanced technology would be a hazard to them and us," Burros replied.

"So, you ordered your soldiers to be the hazard instead?"

"Skytroopers! Did you issue a warning to the natives before opening fire?"

"Affirmative," one of them replied.

"There, as can you see my Skytroopers warned them if they ignored them it's their fault."

"These people don't speak Basic!" Senya snapped, "they couldn't have possibly understood the warning."

"Well then, let this be their first lesson."

Senya glared at Burros.

"Knight Burros, with operations on Agantu shutting down and your seeming indifference towards the natives of the planet, I'm relieving you of this station and order you to report back to your commanding officer immediately."

Burros stared in surprise at Senya before frowning.

"Very well… Sir, I shall make a _full _report immediately."

Burros signaled the Skytroopers to return to the ship before putting his helmet back on.

"And seeing as how I'm 'relieved of duty'," his muffled voice began, "I hope you have a better plan for getting off-world."

Burros proceeded to stomp his way back to his ship. After disappearing into it, Senya finally turned to Lana who had finished examining the boy.

"How is he?"

"Dead," Lana said, "the shot was at close range, it killed him on impact."

Senya sighed, "A real knight wouldn't have been so careless."

"Yeah," Lana scoffed, "I'd love to see that."

They stood in silence for a few moments before Lana wrapped her arms underneath the boy's body and picked him up.

"We should get him to the natives, they'll probably want to take care of the body," Lana said.

Senya nodded.

As they walked back towards the settlement, Burros's ship began powering up. The sun reflected off the ship's red strip, nearly blinding Lana. Looking through the cockpit they could see Burros glaring at them, before quickly turning away, retracting the landing gear and taking off.

Lana and Senya had reached the edge of the village where a large group of the natives had gathered waiting for them. When they got near, a woman broke from the crowd, ran to them and, upon seeing the body, broke down into tears.

"Raaaaaaa!" she screamed.

Several other natives had come forward resting their hands on the woman's shoulder, whispering and seemingly trying to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry," Lana whispered too quietly for anyone to hear.

A slightly older man finally approached Lana and gestured to let him take the body, which Lana let him.

"I'm so sorry," she said louder, although she wasn't sure he understood her.

The group who was comforting the woman led her, still sobbing, to follow the old man with the rest of the crowd behind them, leaving Lana and Senya alone.

"We better go," Senya said, "before we make things worse."

Lana nodded, but couldn't take her eyes off the sobbing woman until she disappeared into one of the huts. They walked back to the ship in complete silence. Once they reached it, Lana finally turned to Senya.

"I guess you need a ride?" Lana asked.

"If you don't mind. Otherwise, I may have to wait quite a while."

"Well, I've got space. I still have a delivery to make," she pointed to her full cargo bay, "so I hope you're okay with me dropping this off."

"Of course, just get me to the nearest Zakuulan outpost and I'll make my own way from there."

Lana nodded, "then hop on board."

"Thanks," Senya smiled and walked up the ramp.

Lana was alone for the moment and looked back at the village. In the time that passed, the sun had almost set, creating an aura of red light in the sky. Lana could see small lights appearing in the windows of the village's huts.

"One day, you won't have to live in fear. Maybe none of us will," Lana thought to herself before turning back to her ship and climbing onboard.


	3. Chapter 3 - Reality

Chapter 3

**Reality**

As the shuttle left the planet's atmosphere, Lana checked the coordinates she received from Burros and entered them into the navigation computer.

"Looks like we're half-a-day away from the station," she told Senya who sat in the copilot's chair, "I guess you'll just wait until then?"

"Yes, that's fine."

"Alright," Lana primed the engines and jumped the ship into hyperspace, "I guess we have the next 12 hours to ourselves than."

"It appears so."

They sat in silence for a couple of seconds before Senya continued.

"So, what brings you to Zakuulan space?"

"I'm a… trader," Lana replied, "I was heading to a trade station when Burros found and brought me to Agantu."

"Really? Because I was wondering: your eyes, they're yellow. Isn't that something that – what are they called? Sith? I believe – are known for."

"Well, yes, I was," Lana could feel a drop of sweat sliding down her back, "I left soon after the war ended."

Senya nodded but didn't continue, so Lana relaxed a bit.

"Did you fight in the war?" Senya finally asked.

"Not directly," Lana replied, "I was more in the administration sector. After the war ended I quit and found something else."

"As a freelance trader?" Senya raised her eyebrow.

"I guess I needed time away. What about you? As a knight, I assume you fought in the war."

"Not really. I signed up with the Knight's Enforcement Division sometime before it began. I mostly did jobs out on the edge of the Empire."

"Why? Didn't you want to fight against the people who killed your beloved emperor?"

"Ah, you must have heard Emperor Arcann's declaration of war."

"Of course, he broadcasted it to the entire galaxy to hear."

"Yes, he always did have a flair for the dramatic."

After a few seconds, Lana decided to take a risk.

"Hey, back on Agantu, if you don't mind me saying, you didn't sound so… fond of him."

Senya closed her eyes and sighed before opening them again, "Arcann was always violent, even before he became emperor. But when he took the throne, he became _recklessly_ violent. And he led the whole empire down that path as well."

"It sounds like you have a personal problem with that."

Senya turned and glared at her.

"When I joined the knights, we were the honorable and proud guardians of Zakuul. But now, knights like Burros, who take enjoyment from the misery of those they think are beneath them, can rise through the ranks through pitiful and selfish actions! All because Arcann believes himself to be an immortal god!"

Senya turned to look out the window, as she attempted to slow her breathing. She finally turned back to Lana.

"Truth is, the war was pointless. Arcann's excuse to flex his newly acquired power."

Lana waited a moment before finally deciding to ask.

"And if you could do something about it, would you?"

Senya frowned, "What do you—"

"Master Beniko!"

HK suddenly burst through the door, rifle in hand and aimed directly at Senya who had shot up from her seat, grabbed her lightsaber and activated its blue blade.

"HK!" Lana jumped in front of him before he had a chance to fire, "what do you think you're doing?!"

"Declaration: I am here to free us from the clutches of the enemy!"

"Who's this?" Senya asked.

"Just my droid," Lana said, "HK, we're not under attack. I'm just giving her a ride."

"Concern: Master Beniko, you cannot possibly be willing to assist our adversaries," HK continued.

"She's not an enemy. HK put the gun down, that's an order."

HK paused for a moment before slowly lowering the gun while maintaining his gaze locked on Senya.

"Good," Lana said before turning to Senya.

"Something tells me you haven't been entirely honest with me, Ms. Beniko," she said.

"No, but before you try and report me, I think you'll want to hear my offer."

Senya stared at Lana for a few moments before calmly sitting back down.

"Then start talking," she said.

"Okay, but first you need to answer my question. If you could stop Arcann, would you?"

"If it meant bringing back the society I signed up to defend, I would."

"And what if I told you, I was looking for someone who could do just that?"

"I would say it sounds too good to be true," Senya shook her head, "what makes you think this person is even capable of such a thing?"

"Well, she's already done it once. With the death of Valkorian."

"Valkorian? You mean the Outlander?! The one responsible for making Arcann the emperor?! Why should I put my hopes in someone who's brought nothing but death and misery to Zakuul?"

"I know that it might look that way, but she might not be the one to blame."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Arcann seemed pretty eager for someone who had just lost his father when he declared war. It's like you said: an excuse to flex his new power. Who's to say _he_ didn't take it?"

Senya looked down at her hands.

"This could be your chance to reclaim the honor Arcann stole from you and Zakuul," Lana continued.

Senya looked back up at Lana, her light blue eyes piercing Lana.

"How can I trust you?"

"You can't, not yet. But think about what I'm offering and ask yourself; are you willing to pass this opportunity?"

* * *

Lana sighed, "How long is this going to take?"

"Well, you chose a very good time to sneak into Zakuul," Senya smirked, "with the monthly tributes from both the Republic and your Empire flooding in, you have a pretty good cover."

"Well, a good cover is useless unless we can actually move under it. And seeing as how we just spent that last 6 hours sitting here waiting for permission to land, I'm beginning to regret it," Lana shifted in her seat and gestured at the console, "Can't you tell them something? Use some of that stern knight authority you've got?"

"And bring about a load of questions as to who you are and why I'm on this ship? I just assumed you wanted to keep a low profile, but if you insist…"

"Alright, I get it. Just desperate for some progress I guess."

A few moments later a red light blinked on the console, which Lana quickly pressed.

"Transport Shuttle two-two-six your landing permit has been processed," a voice informed them, "you are cleared in landing bay 8 and begin off-loading procedures."

"This is Shuttle 226. We copy," Lana replied.

"Due to high traffic, you are required to depart within 24 hours. Please ensure you've concluded all your business by then."

"Understood."

Lana eagerly powered up the engines and moved the shuttle out of the crowd of Republic and Imperial ships waiting around the station. Following the guide beacons, Lana flew through the force field of a hanger bay with the number 8 written above it. Deploying the landing gear, the ship landed with a light bump.

"Alright, time to get this stuff," Lana pointed at the cargo hold, "off my ship,"

Lana and Senya walked into the hold where HK and T7 were waiting.

"HK, I want you back under the floor."

"Frustration: this trip is becoming rather tiresome."

"I know, but I'd rather not have anyone ask why I have a heavily armed droid protecting a bunch of crops."

After HK was once again hidden safely, Lana turned to the astromech.

"T7, I need you to do some reconnaissance, if you don't mind. Look around the station and find any information you can about Zakuul."

"Weee!" the droid spun his dome and quickly road out of the shuttle before Lana had a chance to thank him.

"Almost as excited to get going as you are, it seems," Senya said.

"He's happy to be making some progress too," Lana replied.

Lana and Senya stepped out of the shuttle and, after telling the foreman what they're delivering, headed towards the landing bay exit. Senya stopped and turned to Lana before they joined the rush of people moving back and forth through the station.

"Listen," she began, "There are some people I need to meet, so thanks for the ride and…" she drifted off for a moment, "I'll think about what you've said."

"Not going to mention me, are you?"

Senya smiled and momentarily looked behind Lana when she noticed a wanted poster on a wall. She nodded for Lana to look at it, which depicted a man with curls of hair rising off his head and a stubble beard. The name under it was Koth Vortena.

"That's who you're searching for, right?" Lana asked.

"Yep, when I first got the job, I believed I was hunting a traitor to Zakuul. A man with no honor. But after he evaded me several times I got curious and dug up his record. I was wrong. He deserted his post after refusing to follow orders to kill a group of civilians during the war. He had more honor than anyone else at the time."

"Is that when you started asking questions yourself?"

"Don't assume I'm like that man," Senya replied sternly before calming down, "but he might be right, someone has to fight back. Someone must reclaim the honor we've lost under Arcann."

She stopped for a moment and took a deep breath before turning back to Lana.

"No, I'm not going to mention you, you might be my only chance to do something. But not now, not yet. You have my channel and I have yours, maybe one day we can work together and reclaim Zakuul's honor."

She sounded sincere. Lana nodded and extended her hand which Senya grasped and shook.

"I really hope we do," Lana said.

Senya smiled again before disappearing into the crowd. Lana smiled to herself now, knowing she had just made her first ally.

"24 hours huh?" Lana asked herself, "Well, time to see exactly what Zakuul has to offer."

She mixed with the crowd herself and took the time to walk the length of the station. From the outside, the station appeared circular, with different decks creating smaller circles on the top and bottom of the main level. But the public area was one long rectangular room with shops, bars, and even a small hotel lining the edge of it. She eventually chose to check out a bar with a large, blue and purple hologram sign above it.

"The Endless Mug?" Lana was amused, "They really are obsessed with the concept of infinity, aren't they?"

Regardless, she walked through the open doorway and into a relatively simple tavern with a wooden counter spanning the back of the room and several tables scattered around the rest of it. The place was scarcely lit by several holographic candles which were placed sporadically around and a large screen that showcased a live event of some sort.

As Lana approached the counter, she scanned the room. Apart from the droid bartender polishing a glass, there were four people in the bar. Two relatively old men sat together at one of the tables playing with cards. At another table, one had passed out, saliva streaming out of his mouth and landing in a small puddle underneath his cheek. The last sat at one end of the counter, looking down at his drink. No one noticed Lana enter until she sat down at the other end of the counter when the bartender finally turned to her.

"What will the lady be having?" it asked her.

"First, don't call me lady," she answered, "and second, give me something Zakuulan."

Without replying, the droid reached under the counter and brought up a small cup and a large bottle of a light blue liquid, filled up the cup and set it in front of Lana. At the same time, she heard the man at the counter chuckle but chose to ignore him. But before she had a chance to down her drink, he started talking.

"Word of warning: that stuff's the worst," he said.

Lana ignored him and brought the drink closer to her mouth.

"You'll regret it."

Moments later, the drink poured down her throat and she immediately wished she had listened. The surprisingly gooey feel of it was bad enough, but the taste was a combination of things Lana had never wanted, nor imagined, she could taste. She immediately coughed and heard the man start laughing.

"Warned you!" he shouted, "Zakuulans are an advanced people, but they can't make a good drink worth a damn."

"Well, at least I get to be the judge of that now," Lana said between coughs.

"Why? My judgment is flawed somehow?"

After Lana failed to reply, he continued pressing.

"So, what's a pretty lady such as yourself doing in a station like this?"

Lana sighed, "If you were sincerely interested, you'd have heard I don't like to be called a lady."

"Woohoo," he exclaimed, "you know anger really brings out the yellow in your eyes. But seriously, I've dealt with enough Sith in my time to spot one. I'm guessing you're not here on official business."

"One point to you," Lana replied sarcastically.

"Oh yes! Let's make this a game! Your turn now."

Lana was growing frustrated with him but decided not to make a scene and entertain this man. Turning to finally look at him, she immediately noticed his long duster coat which seemed worn out in several places. The pistol holstered beneath it an array of credit chips in his pocket told Lana all she had to know.

"Well, I'm guessing you're not here on official business either. How many secret compartments you got on your ship, huh?"

"Very good. I'll give you two points for that."

As the man was about to continue, the screen above the counter suddenly changed colors, drawing Lana's gaze away. The event was nowhere to be seen and seconds later a text box appeared which read: _A Declaration from the Immortal Emperor_. And then Emperor Arcann himself appeared. Lana had only gotten to see him briefly when he declared war but his mask, which covered half his face and mouth revealing a single, bright, yellow eye, was easily recognizable.

"People of Zakuul!" he declared in a booming voice, "I am proud to declare that this day we have finally put the ancient superstitions of our society behind us. Long ago, we were beholden to a pantheon of gods, but no longer! The last remnants of that society, the Scions, are no more. As of this day, any Scion or individual found to be worshipping the old edicts are considered criminals and shall be punished as such! In this new age, we have no need for false gods. As your Immortal Emperor, I assure you all that Zakuul will be the greatest civilization in history for all eternity!"

The camera began zooming out to reveal a huge crowd gathered below Arcann, that cheered and clapped at his declaration. But before Lana could even comprehend what this meant, she sensed a wave of anger nearby. She swirled around to find Senya, her fists clenched, and eyes filled with rage.

"I've changed my mind," she said.

Suddenly five Skytroopers burst into the bar and aimed their rifles in Lana's direction. A Zakuulan knight appeared behind them.

"Take her down!" he yelled as the Skytroopers opened fire.


	4. Chapter 4 - Retaliation

Chapter 4

**Retaliation**

Lana landed roughly on the wooden floor. She rolled over the counter just in time to avoid the hail of seething blue blaster bolts, which instead hit a collection of bottles. A shower of drinks and broken glass came down on her as she covered her eyes. Once most of the bottles had broken, she reached for her lightsaber and prepared to activate it. But she was distracted when a second body suddenly rolled over the counter and landed next to her.

"Well you've certainly made my day!" the smuggler from earlier exclaimed.

He took out his pistol and let off a few blind shots into the tavern.

"What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like? Helping a _lady_ in distress," he replied as he took another couple of blind shots.

"I don't need your help," Lana scowled, "and you might hit someone!"

She forced his hand down as he was about to shoot again.

"Hey!"

"Stop shooting blindly!" she snapped at him.

"What kind of Sith are you?" he shook his head before peeking over the counter.

"The kind that doesn't kill without reason!"

"Oh? Or did you just know your knight friend was gonna take care of it?"

"My knight friend?"

Lana realized that the blaster fire had stopped and now all she heard was the sound of lightsabers clashing. Picking herself up and joining the smuggler to peek over the counter, she saw the Skytroopers lay in pieces while Senya, with her lightsaber ignited, deflected the knight's pike with a well-timed move. Wasting no time, Lana ignited her crimson blade and leaped over the counter to join Senya.

Maneuvering behind the knight while Senya kept him busy, Lana quickly moved her lightsaber forward, preparing to strike him from behind. Unfortunately, the knight stepped aside just in time to avoid it, putting both Lana and Senya in front of him.

"You'll be branded a traitor for this!" he yelled at Senya.

"I already was," Senya replied calmly.

"Raaa!"

The knight's feet left the ground as he lunged forward and brought down his pike, forcing Lana and Senya to bring their lightsabers up to deflect it. But just as their blades made contact, Senya let her lightsaber go with one hand and with a flawless gesture released a burst of air just underneath the knight's feet as they were about to hit the ground. The strength Lana was holding back disappeared as the knight began falling face first towards the ground. Senya took this opportunity to flip her lightsaber around and cut into the knight's shoulder.

"Ahh!"

The knight screamed as he crashed onto the floor and gripped his arm. Lana stood aside with her lightsaber at the ready as Senya kneeled beside him.

"This isn't over!" he gritted his teeth, "you'll pay for your crimes!"

"We'll all have too, soon enough."

Senya pointed her lightsaber towards his chest and activated the blade. In a final gasp of air, the knight's body went limp. Senya took a deep breath and deactivated her lightsaber before standing up and turning to Lana.

"We don't have much time, we need to get off this station."

Lana nodded and activated her commlink.

"HK!" she yelled into it, "We've been made, prep the shuttle for launch."

Static crackled in reply.

"HK! Do you read me?"

"They're jamming communications," Senya said, "We need to go now!"

Senya began running towards the doorway and Lana quickly followed. As they exited the bar, Lana noticed the crowd had stopped moving and retreated to a safe distance away, ushered by a group of Skytroopers who now turned to them and pulled out their guns.

But Lana was ready this time. With her lightsaber in hand and active, she let the Force guide her arm and deflected several bolts back towards the Skytroopers knocking them back and forcing the crowd to part in panic.

"Come on!" Lana turned to Senya who had dispatched the rest of the Skytroopers.

Together, they ran down the once-bustling public area. Now they were the center of attention and as they approached the docking bay Lana sensed the panic and confusion from everyone around them. She didn't have time to ponder however as they saw the doorway to docking bay 8 guarded by a squad of Skytroopers who immediately turned to face them, bringing up their rifles.

"Hold fast! We can still make it!" Senya yelled and brought her lightsaber up.

But just as the Skytroopers were preparing to fire, a volley of shots suddenly erupted from beyond the doorway, taking out all the troopers. Seconds later, HK walked through the doors, his gun smoking.

"Gleefulness: enemies pulverized!"

"Good job HK!" Lana said as she walked up to droid, "Is the ship ready for takeoff?"

"Dejection: Skytroopers had already deduced your plan of escape. The ship has been sabotaged. Conclusion: Another form of transport is required if we are to make it off the station."

"Damn it!"

"I managed to acquire this before leaving the ship."

HK pulled out and handed Lana her datapad.

"That's good, but we need to find another ship."

"They're plenty of them docked here," Senya interjected, "but they're probably all locked down."

"Well then, you might just be in luck," a new voice spoke.

They all turned to find the man from the bar.

"Cause I just happen to have a ship," he continued, "and the keys to unlocking it."

* * *

"Why are you helping us?" Lana asked.

Lana, Senya, and HK were now following the man further down the station, to his ship.

"It sounded like you have plans to make life difficult for Zakuul," he replied, "They've made life real difficult for me. So, I figure this'll be payback."

"And you're willing to risk your life for that?"

"Look, I get it. You're looking for a reason to trust me. Well, you ain't gonna get one before you'll need to make a decision. Just remember, I'm your best chance of getting off this station."

Lana sighed but didn't reply. A few moments later they stopped in front of a door marked _Bay 12_.

"Here we are," the man said.

"Sure, but it's locked down, as I said," Senya replied.

"Not with this."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a white keycard which he swiped in front of a sensor next to the door, which promptly emitted a soft clicking sound.

"That's a Zakuulan master card! How did you get it?" Senya was shocked.

"Had a chat with the station commander after I landed," he smiled, "he was kind enough not to notice when I slipped it off his desk."

Senya tightened her fist and moved forward for a second but stopped and simply sighed.

"Now come on," he gestured for them to follow, "say hello to my one true lady."

He was pointing at, what Lana hesitated to call, a ship whose scraped paint job and rusting parts seemed like minor issues. The boarding ramp was half open and crooked, one of the windows was smashed in, and several pieces of the engine looked like they had broken off and hung on only by wires.

"No offense, but your 'lady'," Senya said sarcastically, "appears to be dead."

Despite her comment, the man's mouth curled into a grin.

"It would appear so," he said.

Reaching into his coat, he pulled out a small device with two separate buttons. He pressed them in a rhythmic order before looking back towards his ship. At first, nothing happened, but slowly several of the wires started to retract. Suddenly, the pieces of the engines flew back into place as the wires pulled them in. The broken window was revealed to be a hologram, and turned off, revealing the intact glass beneath it, while the ramp evened out and opened fully. The ship that just a few seconds ago looked like it was never going to fly again, appeared now to be in full working order. Lana had to consciously keep her jaw from falling.

"Come on," the man said nonchalantly as he began walking towards the ramp.

"Compliment: Excellent diversionary tactic," HK said.

"No one would steal a ship that looks like it can't fly. Even in an emergency."

Approaching the ramp behind him, Lana stopped when she heard a high-pitched beep come from behind.

"T7!"

The astromech had turned the corner and began rolling towards them, stopping just in front of Lana and spinning his dome in excitement.

"I was afraid you wouldn't make it," Lana said, "we're leaving. Get on."

Lana was about to continue walking but realized that Senya had stopped as well.

"Senya? You okay?"

"I can't come with you," she replied.

"What? I thought you were ready to fight back against Zakuul."

"I want to fight _for _Zakuul!" Senya turned to Lana, "just not the one that exists now."

"Then you need to come with us."

"I can't. If I go with you, they'll hunt us all down and put an end to your plans in an instant. But if we split up, I can use my resources to achieve far more than I could with you."

"You'll be a wanted fugitive."

"I still have friends amongst the Knights. But if I told them you plan to free the Outlander, they might not trust me anymore. I'll be faster and more efficient on my own."

"Okay, maybe. But you still need a way off the station. Just come along and—"

"It'll be safer if we leave the station separately," Senya put her hand on Lana's shoulder, "I have a plan. You asked me to trust you, and I did. Now you have to trust me."

Senya narrowed her eyes at Lana, who took it as a sign that she had made up her mind.

Lana sighed, "Alright, but when the time comes—"

"When the time comes," Senya interrupted, "I'll be there."

They exchanged a brief smile.

"Now, go!" Senya gave her a light shove towards the ship as she turned around and headed back into the station.

Lana kept her gaze on Senya until she left the docking bay and disappeared around the corner, before finally turning towards the ship and climbing aboard. Finding the cockpit, she sat in the copilot's chair next to the man who was prepping the ship for launch.

"Where'd your knight friend go?" he asked.

"She's doing her duty," Lana replied simply.

Shrugging, the man activated the ship's engines which let out a high-pitched creaking noise, forcing Lana to grimace.

"She does that sometimes," the man said apologetically.

Raising the ship and retracting the landing gear, he turned it towards the opened bay doors. As they went through, Lana noticed that the lane of cargo ships had dispersed to a safe distance from the station, making their getaway far easier. Before long, however, they knew why.

"Attention cargo ship 192," a voice came through the comms, "the station is under lockdown. Return to your docking bay immediately or we will open fire."

"The station's got like four defense turrets, we'll be fine," the man waved the warning away.

"Zakuul isn't known for taking threats lightly."

"We're not a threat. We're a minor inconvenience."

"Depending on who you ask, that could be-wait!" Lana sprung forward, "two large signatures coming out of hyperspace directly ahead!"

Almost immediately after she said it, two warships of the Eternal Fleet appeared in front of them. Their t-shaped bow towered over them as their cannons came to bare.

"Oh crap!"

The ship made a hard spin and began flying back towards the station.

"What are you doing?!" Lana demanded.

"Trying to get us out of here!"

"We can't outrun those ships!"

"Ohoho," he laughed, "on the contrary, I know we can."

Back in range of the station, the four turrets targeted them and unleashed a small barrage of laser fire.

"Our shields are holding," Lana said, "but once those warships are back in range they won't."

"Just need a little more space!"

Maneuvering the ship over the station, the man put it between them and the warships, before grinding to halt.

"Keep an eye out for them!" he ordered, "thirty seconds, and I'll give those ships something to think about."

Twisting several knobs and pressing a few buttons, Lana began to hear a rush of something moving towards the back of the ship. Just as the warships began to appear from behind the station the man twirled his seat back into position and started priming the hyperdrive.

"Are you crazy?!" Lana nearly pushed him out of his seat, "We can't jump so close to the station!"

"With what I've got, nothing's gonna stop us."

The warships had gotten into range, their main cannons charged and ready.

"3… 2… 1…"

Just as the first bolts left the cannons, the ship jumped. Lana braced herself for a fiery death by hyperspace collision but was surprised to find the ship not only intact but moving at incredible speeds.

"Whew," the man leaned back into his seat, "nothing like a little Isotope-5 to outrun Zakuulan tyranny."

"You retrofitted the ship to use Isotope-5?"

"Yep. Only enough on the ship to power two jumps but, seeing as how it's the only way to outrun Zakuul, I'd say that's enough."

"That stuff is supposed to be extremely rare. Where'd you get it?"

"What's with all the questions? I got you off the station, didn't I?"

"Yes, but you still haven't told me where you're planning to go. So, forgive me if I'm being cautious."

"Alright, alright. I get it. Well, luckily for you, the answer to both of your questions is the same: the Ark."

"The Ark?"

"We'll be there in about ten minutes," he turned to face Lana, "can you trust me for that long, my lady?"

"For the last time: stop calling me that. The name's Lana."

"Why? Got a problem with titles?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Well, don't let me add rain to your soaked parade. I, on the other hand, prefer a title. Friend's call me Cap."

"Well, Cap, I hope you have a plan."

"Oh, I got something."

Cap stayed quiet for the next few minutes and Lana decided to go to the back and check on HK and T7.

"How's it going back here?" she asked.

"Wreee!" T7 replied.

"Obliging: master, if you request, I shall commandeer the ship from the vagrant so that we may continue with the mission," HK said.

"Sorry HK, but right now that vagrant is our best chance of completing the mission."

"If you insist."

"Don't worry, I'm sure this won't be the last time we have to face Zakuul head-on."

"Excited: I look forward to it, master."

Lana spent the rest of the trip looking over the datapad which HK had managed to save. Eventually, Cap called her back to the bridge.

"So, what's the ark?" Lana asked as she down, "a ship? A station?"

"It's a ship alright. Just not any kind your likely to have seen before."

When they dropped out of hyperspace, Lana believed him. Ahead of them was a massive, curved wall which Lana could see rolled around to create an enormous cylindrical ship.

"Say hello to the Ark!"

Kilometers long and wide the Ark drifted through space in front of them. Although clearly a grand design, it appeared to be falling apart in several areas, and makeshift scaffoldings curled their way around the ship and several areas had exposed armor. Despite that, Lana couldn't help but awe at its massive size. A red light began glowing on the console which the man pressed.

"Attention unidentified vessel! This is the Ark, identify yourself or we'll be forced to destroy you."


	5. Chapter 5 - A Gamble

Chapter 5

**A Gamble**

"Oh really?" Cap asked sarcastically, "And what imaginary guns are you gonna use this time?"

"Just trying to keep the Ark safe Captain," the young man's voice continued.

"Yeah, well get some real guns installed and maybe you can actually start doing that."

"And maybe if you actually came back with some we could get started," another voice suddenly joined in.

"Iriz! Nice of you to pipe in. Don't have any guns for you," he glanced at Lana, "but I might have something better."

"Looking forward to seeing it. You're clear for bay three."

"See you in a moment."

He turned off the commlink and began maneuvering the ship towards the back of the Ark.

"Well, you're right about one thing: I haven't seen a ship like this before," Lana said.

"The Hutts built it. Who else, right?" Cap smiled, "Remember that whole Makeb deal, from a few years back? They wanted to use it to get off the planet before it went kaboom. But Makeb's people took it just in time to get off-world themselves."

"But where'd you get it?"

"Well, after they found a new world for themselves, I guess they were eager to leave that disaster behind. Didn't much care about the ship, so a few friends and I took it off their hands."

"And no one stopped you?"

"Once it was ours, they couldn't keep up."

"And you decided to come to Zakuul?" Lana asked skeptically.

"No, we drifted for a while. Flew around the outer rim doing an odd job here and there. Became something of a traveling merchant. Except instead of just a caravan of ships, we were a flying city. About a million people on it. When Zakuul attacked, we decided our best bet was to hide where they least expected. It was then that we discovered Isotope-5 can outrun Zakuulan ships. Without it, we wouldn't have lasted a week."

"Sounds like you got lucky."

"Some of us more than others."

They reached a docking bay near one of the main engine blocks. Cap rotated the ship and matched its movement with the Ark's. Once inside, they landed with a slight bump and Lana could see several people approach them, including two armed guards.

"Oh boy, here comes trouble," Cap said.

"What? Why? I thought you were the captain?" Lana asked.

"I am. And a captain has certain… responsibilities."

Cap stood up and walked towards the ramp which had lowered soon after they landed. Lana ordered HK and T7 to stay put, and by the time they got out of the ship and unto the bay floor, the group of people was waiting for them. On one side, a short, green-skinned, female Twi'lek stood with her arms crossed, while on the other was a large burly man flanked by the two guards with his thumbs hidden in his pockets.

"Captain! So good to see you again." The burly man began speaking with a thick accent.

"Barm!" Cap replied, "Come on now, I've only been gone for two days."

"Yes, you have. Two days in which a million people had to fear for their lives."

"Oh please, Zakuul hasn't found us in months. What are the chances they happen to find us now?"

"Much greater, now that you've broadcasted your presence to their entire fleet!"

"Oh… you heard about that already?"

"There are only two ships in Zakuulan space that can use Isotope-5, and Zakuul knows that. So, when one pops up on their radar they know that the other one, your precious Ark, isn't far."

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'll jump the Ark as soon as I'm back on the bridge."

"As far as I'm concerned, you should never leave the bridge."

"Good thing it isn't," Cap smiled and pat Barm's shoulder as he walked by him towards the Twi'lek, "Iriz! How's my favorite girl?"

"Sick and tired of having to cover your ass," she replied but smiled.

"And you know I am unbelievably grateful for that."

"Of course, otherwise I would have jumped ship long ago."

"Lana! I'd like to introduce the Ark's chief engineer and one of my only confidants on it."

"A pleasure," Lana extended her arm.

"Nice to meet you," Iriz shook it, "mind answering why Cap thinks you're so important?"

"I just saw her and a knight tear through a station on their way out," he interrupted, "if you don't think that's important, I don't know what is."

"You got a knight to switch sides?" Iriz asked.

"I got lucky and met one who still had honor," Lana said.

"Well, that's a first. Why're they no longer with you?"

"We were forced to split up to escape. But I'm sure she made it out."

"I sure hope so. We'll need all the help we can get."

"But it sounded like that's not all you had in store for Zakuul, right?" Cap asked.

"Maybe. But seeing as how I just lost my ship and now they know I'm here, any plans I might have, are on hold for now."

"Why did you think I helped you escape? You need resources and information. Two things we might just be able to provide."

"Why don't you talk about this somewhere else," Iriz glanced at Barm.

"Good point," Cap turned back to Lana, "Let's head to the bridge."

Cap and Iriz led Lana towards the entrance and, walking through it, revealed that they were in a corridor at the top of a massive wall. Beneath them was an enormous room filled with makeshift buildings of all shapes and sizes. Lana could see several small dots moving between them which she assumed were the inhabitants.

"Welcome to cargo bay 12," Cap said, "or as we call it: The Oil Pit."

"People live in cargo bays?" Lana asked.

"Yep. Remember how the ship was supposed to carry the Hutts and all their valuables? The Ark's mostly cargo space. Over the years, each one became its own unique town. There's cargo bay 1: Administration Section, cargo bay 5: Tech Town, cargo bay 6: Agri Land, you get it. Most of the housing is in cargo bay 3, but people live wherever is more convenient."

"Let's get up to the bridge," Iriz said and began walking towards one end of the corridor.

"So, what's the deal with you and Barm?" Lana asked as she caught up.

"Barm's the 'elected' leader of the Ark," Cap replied, "for the first two years on this ship I just took a small cut of all the profits made and things were pretty good. But when Zakuul attacked and things got bad, the people decided they couldn't trust me to make all the decisions."

They arrived at a large door which opened to reveal an elevator. Once inside, Cap pressed a button near the top of a crude depiction of the Ark. The elevator lurched upwards.

"I'm guessing you didn't like that?" Lana continued.

"On the contrary, I was glad. Glad the lives of a million people would finally be off my back. But as I'm still here, you can guess things didn't quite work out that way."

After a few minutes, they had arrived. The doors opened to reveal an almost pitch-black room with a multitude of stations laid out sporadically in it. Only one was seemingly active and at it sat the lone occupant of the room: a young, dirt-stricken boy who shot up from his seat the moment they entered.

"Cap!" he yelled happily.

"Nice to see you working Wes," Cap replied and exchanged a complex handshake with the boy, "You been taking good care of the Ark?"

"Yeah but she gets grumpy when you're gone for too long."

"She does, doesn't she? How about we fix that?"

Cap walked deeper into the room and disappeared in the shadows. After several bumps and clatters, Lana could hear him sit.

"Alright," he began, "computer. Begin full reactivation sequence."

Suddenly, the entire room lit up forcing Lana to squint. All the previously disabled stations came to life and displayed various systems. The room was covered by a transparent dome which protruded halfway out of the Ark. Cap was seated in an elevated chair at the center of the bridge.

"Voice verified," a female robotic voice spoke, "welcome back captain."

"Promised Barm we'd jump as soon as I got back, so prime the Engines. I think it's time we revisit some old friends. Set destination: Asylum, planetary orbit."

"Coordinates locked."

The boy, Wes, pulled Lana's arm to get her attention.

"You should sit down. Take my chair. I like the ones near the window when we jump," he smiled gleefully.

"Thank you," Lana gave him a nod before he ran towards the window and jumped into another chair, gazing up at the ceiling in excitement.

"Everyone listen up!" Cap broadcasted to the whole ship, "we are preparing to jump in three minutes. Our destination is the Shadowport Asylum. So, plan whatever business you've got there, but be prepared to leave at a moment's notice."

"Asylum? I've heard of that place. Shadowport, hidden in a gas giant?" Lana asked Iriz who sat nearby.

"That's the one," she replied, "believe it or not there are relatively safe places in Zakuul. Sometimes we visit to pick up supplies and trade. But usually, we're on our own."

"I can't imagine. I mean I've lived on the run before just… never behind enemy lines. Much less one with the most powerful fleet in history."

"We were lucky. Without Iso-5, we would have been long dead," Iriz looked towards Wes before continuing, "but our luck's going to run out soon. There was only one crate of Iso-5 on the Ark. Only a fifth of it is left. Sooner or later, the Eternal Fleet will catch up."

"You got a plan for what happens then?"

"How do you plan to stop an unstoppable force?"

"I'd stop the one wielding it."

"Is that what you came here to do? Stop Arcann?"

"I can't. But I'm hoping to find someone who can."

"Engines primed," the robotic-voiced announced, "jump ready."

"Alright," Cap said, "Jumping in, 3… 2… 1…"

The pitch blackness of space above them was replaced by the characteristically blue corridor of hyperspace. But Lana didn't have a chance to notice as she was pushed into her seat. She swore the entire Ark was ready to rip in two any second as the room and everything in it shook violently. But before long the shaking stopped, and Lana felt the Forces pushing on her ease up.

"Sorry if that was more violent then you were expecting," Cap walked up to her moments later, "but such a big ship, accelerating so fast, there are bound to be a few bumps."

"Hardly the worst thing we've dealt with today," Lana replied as she stood up.

"Ain't that the truth?"

"So why are we going to Asylum?"

"Well, apart from being one of the few places in Zakuul we can hide among friends, some of them could be exactly what you need right about now."

"And you think I can trust them?"

"Well, you trusted me, didn't you?"

Lana glanced at Wes, who still sat at his chair but had pulled out a notebook in which he was hastily writing something with a wide grin and wider eyes. She finally turned back to Cap.

"Okay. If you want to help me, I'll let you. But there's something I still don't understand."

"Shoot."

"If you want off this ship so bad, why are you still here?"

"I'm sorry," he replied, "I thought it was obvious. The Ark only responds to my commands. My voice."

"You can't change who's in command?"

"We've looked all over the Ark's computer," Iriz explained, "It seems whoever designed it didn't expect to be relieved of command. Or didn't want to be."

"But you said the citizens of Makeb took command of the Ark before you."

"Right, it appears command of the ship can only be rewritten by resetting the computer, something they did before leaving it. Such a process could take days to complete."

"And leaving the Ark without its computer for days would…"

"Mean leaving a million people without air, heat or the means to escape the Eternal Fleet," Cap finished.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Odds

Chapter 6

**The Odds**

"Really? You were on Ziost?" Cap asked.

"I was in charge of the evacuation effort," Lana replied.

Lana, Cap, and Iriz sat in a semi-circle on the bridge, sharing stories of their lives before Zakuul.

"I saw some holovids of the planet after it had been abandoned. Was there really no life left?" Iriz asked.

"None. I barely managed to get off-world myself. But it wasn't just life. It was the Force. Vitiate consumed everything."

"And let me get this straight," Cap interrupted, "Vitiate, the former Sith Emperor, consumed Ziost, left, and became Valkorian the former Emperor of Zakuul and Arcann's Father?"

"That's the theory. But the death of such a being should have had a tremendous impact on the Force. And although many felt the ripple of him being struck down, I'm not sure he's truly dead."

"Well, if he isn't, why'd Arcann attack? And why is Arcann the emperor instead of him?" Iriz asked.

"As I said, I don't have all the answers. But, I hope, in time we'll find out."

"Well, I say we start now," Cap said, "We've arrived."

Cap directed their gaze upwards towards the dome just before the hyperspace corridor disappeared with a flash. They now orbited a bright blue gas giant which Lana recognized from her datapad.

"Hold on," Cap continued, "better signal Asylum that we're coming. Don't want to cause mass panic."

Cap sat back down into the captain's chair and pressed a few buttons on one of the armrests. A voice came through the commlink.

"Unidentified vessel, provide a passcode or turn back immediately," the voice said.

"Transmitting passcode now. Tell everyone they can relax."

"Passcode checks out. Welcome back Ark, I'll let the transport ship know to come and get your people."

"We'll be waiting."

Cap ended the transmission before getting up and walking towards the elevator.

"Come on," he gestured for Lana to follow.

"You two be careful down there," Iriz shouted to them as they got in, "Zakuul may not be a problem here, but that doesn't mean you'll be safe."

"Yes mother," Cap said sarcastically and smiled, "and Wes, I'll make sure to get you something fun."

Wes's mouth widened, and he started hopping in excitement just as the elevator doors closed. As the elevator began moving downwards, Lana turned to Cap.

"What's Wes's story?" she asked, "He's what, twelve? thirteen?"

"Thirteen. Fourteen in two months," Cap's mouth curled down.

"Where are his parents?"

"Gone."

Lana hesitated for a few seconds before asking.

"What happened?"

Cap's eyes narrowed before speaking.

"I did," he said, "When we first entered Zakuulan space, we were detected by a probe. Probably under the impression we were an invading battleship, they sent two dozen of their own to intercept us. The moment they dropped out of the hyperspace in front of us, I had given up. Up until that day, no single ship had been able to survive an encounter with one of theirs. We had nothing to defend ourselves with."

"You didn't know about the Isotope?"

"I didn't know we could use it to outrun them. I thought we were dead, so I let them pummel us with volleys of cannon fire. If nothing else, I wanted to make it a quick death. We lost tens of thousands in the attack before Iriz came to me. She showed me that with Iso-5 we had a chance to survive. But the damage was done. We found Wes a week later, roaming The Oil Pit, he's parents nowhere to be found."

Lana stayed quiet.

"It's my fault his parents are dead," he continued.

"You couldn't have known you had the option to escape."

"I should have tried something!" Cap clenched his fist, "But like a coward, I decided to give up. And it cost that boy his family."

Cap's fist remained tight for several seconds before slowly loosening. He finally sighed.

"You did the right thing," Lana said.

"He idolizes me. But doesn't know I got his parents killed. I did what I could, but that doesn't make it right."

The elevator door suddenly opened to reveal a packed hangar bay. Nearly a hundred people had gathered in loose crowds around the large room. Cap led Lana straight into the middle of it. Eventually, they found their way to a small control panel protruding out of the ground. Cap pressed a few buttons and spoke into a microphone.

"Everyone, listen up!" he said, and the room got quiet, "I'm glad to see everyone remembered the procedure for this, so good job. The transport ship will be here in a few minutes and I expect everyone to board in an orderly fashion. Remember, each of you is representing us down there. If you look bad, we all look bad. So, unless you want to be left behind because you got a little too greedy, I'd suggest you all remember that we're guests down there and to be careful. But try to have a little fun along the way too."

The crowd let out a small chuckle just as a large ship suddenly appeared outside the bay and landed inside seconds later. A large ramp opened, and the crowd began boarding. Once everyone was aboard, Cap and Lana headed towards the cockpit to find a ragtag crew prepping the ship for takeoff. Cap walked up to a large man with an eyepatch covering his right eye, and a long mustache nestled below a wide nose.

"Nice to have ya back Cap!" he hollered and gave him a shake on the shoulder.

"You know we can't stay away for long, Zane," Cap replied.

"Few people can," Zane laughed.

"Yes, speaking of which, I'm actually looking for someone. You wouldn't have happened to see Cave recently, would you?"

"Cave? Oh, he was here about a month back. Probably turn up in the next couple days, if ya wait a while. But first, ye got to introduce me! Who's the lady?"

"Wow, careful, she doesn't like to be called that," Cap said before turning to Lana.

"Zane, this is Lana Beniko: the reason we're back so soon. Lana, meet the captain of this fine vessel, Zane Wintsin."

"An absolute pleasure," Zane gripped Lana's hand firmly and shook it vigorously.

"Likewise," Lana replied.

"Now I'd recommend you two grab a seat. Winds have been particularly nasty this week, and I wouldn't want our new guests to come down bruised," he let out a soft chuckle.

"Don't worry," Cap told Lana as they sat down, "This place will grow on you."

* * *

"So, what exactly is this place?" Lana asked.

"You mean Asylum?" Cap replied, "Well, it started off as a small station for… illicit businesses. But once Arcann became Emperor it became a haven for the people he alienated. Since then, it's been the go-to place for anyone wishing to escape Zakuul. Speaking of which, here it is, in all its rusty glory."

Cap nodded his head for her to look ahead. Out of the thick white clouds, a giant grey platform emerged. Several buildings rose off its surface and one larger tower hung over the entire structure. The small city hung in midair, and Lana noticed several small ships flying around it.

"Welcome to our little slice of the galaxy!" Zane declared, "It ain't big, but it's free. Which is a sight more than most places can say these days."

"It's actually quite beautiful," Lana admitted.

"But of course! Just because it's illegal, doesn't mean it can't be good-lookin!"

As they approached, Lana could see more details. The buildings all sunk into an interconnected layer on the surface of the station. Above that, several skybridges wove through the structures. Through the windows, she saw small figures moving about.

"How many people on the station?" she asked.

"No one really keeping track," Zane replied, "Before Arcann, only two or three thousand, but now, could be a hundred."

"But how did you manage to keep this place secret from Arcann?"

"Oh, I reckon he knows very well we're here. Just don't care. After all, we take in the people he kicks out. I'd say we're a necessity."

Eventually, they arrived at a small dock on the rim of the platform.

"There we are," Zane said and turned to Cap and Lana, "but I'd suggest you be careful, some Weequay showed up a time back, been causing all sorts of trouble."

"Thanks, Zane," Cap replied, "we'll be careful."

By the time they got to the ramp, the Ark passengers had already left. Walking down, Lana felt the rush of the wind hit her and she stopped to take a deep breath. The air was surprisingly refreshing, and she stopped to close her eyes for several seconds, enjoying the relative peace.

"You alright there?" Cap asked.

"Yes," Lana replied as she opened her eyes, "It's just been a while."

"Since what?"

"Since I've been somewhere safe."

"In my experience, safe's relative and overrated."

"Maybe for you," Lana smiled and began walking again.

"Hmm. Well, I suppose for being in the middle of the most dangerous empire in history, yeah, this place's pretty safe I guess."

"Good to have confirmation. So, what's the plan?"

"Well, if Cave's not here then we'd better head towards the marketplace. There's a few things—"

Before he could finish, Cap was interrupted by a high-pitched alarm that pierced the calm Lana enjoyed moments ago.

"What's going on?!" Lana asked.

"That's the proximity alarm. But if it went off, that means…"

Cap's sentence was completed for him when a Zakuulan patrol ship appeared overhead. The ship had a distinctive red streak on its side which Lana instantly recognized.

"Oh no…" she muttered.

Before they had a chance to react, the ship let out a hail of shots towards them. Lana lunged at Cap, knocking them both down on the ground, and narrowly missing one of the shots.

"We need to evacuate!" Cap exclaimed as they got up.

"What we need is to get back to the Ark. Come on!"

Lana began pulling Cap back to the transport. But just as they began climbing the ramp, Cap pulled back.

"We can't leave everyone behind!"

"We can't help them either! If they manage to get off the station, good for them. We need to think about ourselves!"

"No! I won't let anyone else die if I can do something about it!"

"We don't have time!"

Before they could continue, they heard the patrol ship turning. Looking upwards once again, they saw the ship flying directly towards them and letting off another barrage of lasers.

"Get down!"

But the shots weren't aimed at them. Instead, they turned to find the engines of the transport ship turned to scrap. Lana began to feel the ramp falling. Without the engines, nothing was keeping the ship afloat.

"Zane!" Cap yelled.

At the other end of the ramp, the large figure of Zane and the rest of his crew began spilling out of the ship. But the ramp had already begun turning downwards. Several of the crewmembers started slipping and some lost their balance, falling over the edge to their deaths.

"Off the ramp!" Lana used the Force to push Cap back onto the platform before jumping there herself.

Cap reached down with his hand, ready to help Zane up. But moments before he reached it, Zane's foot gave way. Lana, however, was ready. Concentrating, she reached out and grabbed ahold of him using the Force, keeping him suspended in midair while the ship finally lost its grip on the platform and plunging into the gas giant below. She began to pull him up slowly.

"I've got him!" Cap said and reached further down to grab Zane's hand.

But just as Cap was about to, Lana's concentration was broken. The sound of the patrol ship came at them once again. Another set of lasers fired, and Lana jumped aside to avoid them again.

"No!" Cap yelled.

By the time Lana could look over the edge again, Zane had disappeared into the clouds.

"No…" Cap whimpered.

Lana had no time to grieve, however. The patrol ship finally stopped it's assault and instead hovered further down the docking bay. It's side doors opened and four Skytroopers jumped out, followed by a single white-clad knight. Pulling out her lightsaber, Lana began walking towards them. The knight pulled off his helmet, revealing his familiar dark, scarred, face.

"Well, well, well, isn't this a pleasant surprise," Burros said.


	7. Chapter 7 - Pierced

Chapter 7

**Pierced**

"Truth be told," Burros continued, "I'm kind of disappointed. I was hoping to find that traitor Senya with you. You should have seen Emperor Arcann when he heard the news. It's not a good idea to anger him, you know?"

"So, what? You've come to hunt her down? Well as you've deduced, she's not here."

"Oh yes, I did deduce that. Fortunately, as an accomplice, you're the next best thing."

"Does that mean the Eternal Fleet isn't far behind?"

"And what? Risk someone else catching you and getting the credit? Oh no," Burros activated his pike and readied his shield, "It's just you and me now."

Lana turned on her own lightsaber.

"Open fire!"

The Skytroopers unleashed a hail of bolts. Lana quickly brought her lightsaber ahead, deflecting the shots. But they kept coming, forcing her to step back as Burros and his squad slowly moved forward. However, with a delicate move of her hand, she managed to deflect a shot straight at one of the Skytroopers, shooting off one of its legs and collapsing to the floor.

"To the edge!" Burros yelled.

The rest of the Skytroopers began moving sideways, forcing Lana to turn her back towards the edge of the platform. Burros raised his fist and the Skytroopers ceased fire just as Lana was about to reach it.

"I'll give you one chance!" Burros yelled, "Surrender, and you'll be the only one we take."

"I don't know where Senya went. You're wasting your time!"

"I very much doubt that. Security footage on the station show you two speaking before parting ways."

"You want to know what she said? She said she didn't trust me, and she'd be better off on her own. I don't know where she is!"

"She gave you a hint. And one way or another, I will pry it out of your head."

Burros raised his hand again, and the remaining Skytroopers began circling her, guns at the ready.

"Now, surrender or everyone dies."

Lana tightened her grip on her lightsaber and prepared to answer when a piercing sound echoed through the nearby building.

"Zing!"

At the same time, the Skytrooper to her right exploded in a shower of debris.

"What?!" Burros shouted.

Almost as if in response, two more shots came down, destroying the last two Skytroopers and sending one of their heads rolling away and over the edge.

"Show yourself!"

Immediately, two more shots came at Burros who brought up his shield just in time to absorb them, but in the process, turned his back to Lana. Bringing her lightsaber forward she ran straight at him. However, just as he came within reach, Burros moved his pike sideways, deflecting her lightsaber and forcing her to move aside.

"Not so fast!" he said.

Three more shots flew their way at Burros but impacted harmlessly on the shield he kept between him and his unknown assailants.

"Don't think you'll be able to get away!"

"Sorry Burros, can't have you chasing me any longer."

Lana lunged forward once more, letting Burros block her strike with his pike. But as they stood, with blades clashed, Lana freed one of her hands and used the Force to send a concussive blast underneath both their clutched hands. Her own lightsaber and Burros's pike flew into the air. She took Burros's momentary surprise to her advantage and kicked him, forcing him back a few steps while she jumped and grabbed his pike out of the air. Her own lightsaber ended up at Burros's feet, who hastily picked it up.

"I'll admit: you've got flair," he said, "but style won't be enough!"

"Stop talking," Lana replied.

Charging again, Burros prepared to deflect her strike when the pike suddenly turned sideways and plunged through the back of Burros's shield. Lana's own crimson blade then sliced the pike in half. The force of the blow sent Lana crashing onto the cold metal floor. She heard Burros laugh.

"Guess not everyone knows how to properly use a pike," he said as he brought her lightsaber down, stopping short of striking her.

"Oh, but I've fought other knights," Lana replied, "enough, to know that the only way to puncture a knight's shield, is to do so through the back."

Burros's eye narrowed, just as a single bolt of light came flying through his shield from the direction of the previous shots and drilled a hole into his chest. He gasped.

"And one hole," Lana continued, "is all a good shot needs."

"No," Burros said as he dropped both the shield and Lana's lightsaber, before falling to his knees.

Lana picked herself up and reclaimed her lightsaber, just as Burros tipped over and fell unto his back.

"This… won't… kill me," he said quietly and clenched his fist in anger.

"Fortunately, that's not your decision to make," Lana whispered back as she crouched beside him.

"You'll… never… defeat us all."

"I know. But I won't have to. Tell me: where are you keeping the Outlander."

Burros's eyes widened before he curled his lips into a sinister grin and let out a chocked laugh.

"Ha… you'll… never… find her."

Seconds later, his clenched fist loosened, and his head fell back, hitting the ground with a dull thud. Lana straightened upwards just in time to see a figure coming her way from the directions the shots came.

"I suppose I have you to thank for the assist?" she asked as the figure reached her.

"That's right," the person replied while removing their helmet.

He had dark hair curled upwards in a messy fashion, and a goatee around thick lips. Strangely, Lana swore she had seen him before.

"You can call me Cave," he continued.

"Cave? So, you're the one Cap said—" Lana stopped, "Cap!"

She turned to find his slumped figure still hunched over the edge of the platform. Running over to his side, Lana found his face devoid of emotion.

"Cap, can you hear me?"

No reply came.

"Cap!"

"We should get him to the Asylum Center. I've got friends who can help," Cave said.

"Alright. Wait! What about that?" Lana gestured towards Burros's still hovering ship.

"Yeah, should be any second now."

Almost as if in response, a single missile came flying off the top of a nearby building, colliding on the patrol ship and sending it crashing down in a ball of flames.

"Good, that's taken care of," Cave concluded, "now let's take care of Cap."

* * *

"Put him here."

Lana and Cave had just arrived at a large pavilion near the center of Asylum and sat Cap down in a chair next to one of the buildings. Around them, crowds of people were gathered, looking confused and scared. Based on the scorch marks on the buildings, Lana guessed Burros made several passes over the structure before coming after her.

"Hey! We need some help over here!" Cave yelled out before turning to Cap, "Cap! Hey, it's me, Cave."

When no reply came, he turned to Lana.

"What happened to him?" he asked her.

"Not sure. I think it may have something to do with Zane," Lana replied.

"Zane? What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry, he fell."

Cave looked down for a moment and then nodded.

"He was a good man. One of Asylum's founders."

Lana waited for several seconds before continuing.

"Before we were attacked, Cap said you could help me," she said.

"Depends on what?"

"I've come to Zakuul to find someone. An old friend."

"Sorry, I'm no bounty hunter. Got no experience tracking people down."

"No, but based on those shots you made back on the landing deck, I'd say you're more than capable of handling yourself. That's the kind of people I need. Besides, Cap wouldn't have sought you out if he didn't think you could help me."

Cave gazed at her for several seconds before beginning to reply but was interrupted by a booming voice.

"Koth!"

The voice belonged to a large, bald man who had walked out of the crowd. Cave quickly turned to him and waved to come over.

"Koth," the man said as he reached them, "we've got wounded over by the market. The infirmary got hit, we're trying to find as much medicine as we can, but things aren't looking great."

"Okay, okay, gather up as many freight captains as you can and find out if anyone's been delivering medical resources recently. And get Ralo to head to the shuttle and grab the medical droid, we'll need all hands on deck for this one."

The man nodded and disappeared back into the crowd.

"That man called you Koth," Lana said.

"Well, I guess if Cap trusted you enough to bring you here then so should I. Cave's just an alias. Something I got from my initials: K.V. The name's Koth Vortena."

Lana's mind suddenly clicked as she heard the name of the man Senya said she had been chasing.

"I knew I recognized you. You're the one—" Lana stopped herself.

Realizing the implications of telling Koth she had worked with the woman who tried hunting him down, Lana decided on a cautious approach.

"Who deserted the Zakuulan military," she finished.

"So, you've seen the posters, huh?" Koth asked.

"Once or twice."

"Yeah, personally not my favorite angle, but I'm sure Arcann isn't interested in hearing my side of the story. Much less making me look good."

"Koth, I know you haven't got much reason to believe me, but I've come to Zakuul to take him down."

"Who?"

"Arcann."

Koth's eyebrow raised with doubt.

"You came here, alone, to take down the emperor of the most powerful empire in galactic history?"

"I'm not stupid," Lana replied, "I've got people working in the background. But I've come to find the one person who could change this from a suicide mission to one we can achieve. I hear you defected because you lost faith in the Empire and Arcann. I can give you the chance to fight back. All you've got to do is take it."

Koth looked down for a couple seconds before turning to Lana.

"Who're you looking for?"

"Our last hope."


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Steam rose out of the dark pit beneath the walkway, partially enshrouding a white robe-clad man with a black mask covering half his face. A single yellow eye looked upwards at a rectangular silhouette that hung above him. The darkness of the room was briefly interrupted when a large door slid open behind the man, illuminating the room with a bright light. A single thin, hooded woman came walking into the room and stopped right behind the man.

"Still skulking in your trophy room, I see," she said in a high-pitched voice.

"This is our monument," the man replied in a contrastingly deep voice. "The place where we can look back at what we've achieved and smile."

"Hmm, too bad no one can see yours behind that beautiful mask."

"You're acting immaturely again."

"Oh, can't a girl have a little fun with her brother?"

The man finally turned to face the woman, moving his gaze down on her.

"Not while our enemies still stalk the streets," he replied sternly. "Have you gotten my message?"

"But of course. Honestly, I wouldn't have come if you hadn't mentioned her."

"I sense forces rising against us. And as the leaders of this great empire, you and I are responsible for safeguarding our dominion. I need to know you can handle this responsibility."

"Oh Brother, if you didn't trust me to handle these threats, then why did you put me in charge of the Knights?" she asked with a sinister smile almost as if teasing him.

The man hesitated and turned away before responding.

"I wanted to give you the chance our father never did. You know that's why I did all of this. You are far too powerful to be left to rot on some barren planet."

"Well, don't stop now. You know I love a motivational speech."

The man sighed.

"Whatever comes," he continued, "I need you to understand that the greatest threat to our empire is here, in this room. Whatever happens, the Outlander can never be released. Lest he returns with her."

"Then why don't we just kill them both?"

"Not yet. Until we can understand the true extent of Father's powers we cannot risk him escaping again. But soon, Sister. Soon, nothing will stand between us and eternal rule."

"Hmm," the woman smiled, "I can't wait."

With a turn on her heel, the woman began walking out of the room but stopped just as the door opened.

"You know, you really should get out more often Arcann. I swear your skin's turning paler than mine," she cackled to herself as she left, and the door closed behind her, leaving Arcann alone once again.

"I doubt that's even possible, Vaylin," Arcann whispered to himself.


End file.
